Snape's Wife
by wheel girl97
Summary: Voldemort's Daughter plus Severus Snape equals true love...?


"Liv, where are we going?" The obnoxiously loud voice of the muggle prime ministers son, Ryan, rang out from behind me. I don't know why I have to drag this stupid muggle to my father, or even why Papa wants the stupid kid. All I know is that Papa needs him at the Malfoy manor. So he sent ME of all people to lure him there, without force. "Liv! Are ya gonna talk to me or just-"

"Shut up, muggle." I hissed sharply, jerking him forward to hurry him along.

"What's a muggle?" He asked stupidly.

"You are! Now be quiet, we're here!" I snapped. The Malfoy manor loomed over us, looking more like a haunted mansion than a warm, welcoming home.

"Where is 'here'? Where are we, Liv?" He just doesn't want to shut up!

"Oh mon deiu!" I shouted, turning to face him. "Be quiet or I'll make you be quiet." And before he got the chance to retaliate, I hexed his voice gone with a wandless, wordless spell. I turned once more and pounded on the door of the manor, which was quickly opened by the Malfoys house elf, whose name escapes me to this day… "Are they in a meeting?" I voiced quickly.

"Yes ma'am." He squeaked.

"Lovely!" I pushed past the elf, him protesting loudly, and stormed down to the meeting hall (which is pretty much just the Malfoy's dining room.) There were Death Eaters lining the hall on either side of the table, which is where Papa, Mama, Uncle Lucius, Aunt Bellatrix (psyco…), Aunt Sissy, Severus, and that dirtbag Wormtail were sitting. I dragged him to an open chair and pushed him down to sit. "Sit here or you die." I muttered.

"Princess… Dear… Allow the boy to speak…" Papa's papery-thin voice called to me.

"Oui, papa." And I removed the hex.

"Liv. I love you." Ryan said, grabbing my shirt and kissing me. Before I could do ANYTHING in retaliation, Ryan was thrown across the room and against a wall.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY WIFE!" A very angry Severus Snape bellowed, his wand pointed at the muggle boy.

"Now, now, Sev. You may not kill the boy, not yet." I touched his arm gently, and he lowered his wand slowly.

"W-wife? Olivia, you're MARRIED? You… but you said…" Ryan's voice gradually got more and more obnoxious (how is that even POSSIBLE?)

"Papa, this is why I hexed him…" I groaned. Then I turned on Severus. "Dear?"

"Yes, Love?" He purred, pulling me close to him and shooting a "thisismineyoumaynothas" look towards Ryan.

"What in Merlin's name have I told you about your hair?" I said in as sugary sweet of a voice I could manage. His face flushed and he looked down.

"Can we talk about this later, Olivia…?"

"No sir we cant. What have I told you about your hair?"

"To wash it…"

"How often?"

"Once a day…"  
>"And why haven't you washed it?"<p>

"Cause I didn't wanna."

"Go wash it."

"Later! I'm kinda busy, Violette!" He threw his arms up in frustration. I put my hands on my hips and glared.

"NEVER call me that!"

"Vial-what?" Ryan said from his position slumped on the floor.

"You be quiet, Ryan." I waved my hand and once again his voice was removed from him.

"I will call you whatever pleases me." Severus said, jutting his chin up.

"Hair. Now." I put my hands on my hips and locked eyes with him. After a moment, he caved and began to walk from the room. He paused in the door way and turned to look at me.

"Come help me, love." He practically begged me with is coal eyes.

"I'll be there in a minute." I dismissed him with a wave of my hand. He huffed and smirked at me before exiting with a big sweeping turn that caused his cape to billow widely. Show off. The moment he was gone, I turned on my heel to face Papa, who had a rather un-appeased look upon his snake-like features. "Papa."

"Yes, my dearest princess?" He replied, causing Mama to scoff and swat the back of his head good-naturedly.

"Please, please, please…" I started, walking towards him slowly.

"… Please what, Olivia?"

"CanIpleasegotoHogwarts?" I said all at once, hoping to throw him off.

"Can you what? Slow down, dearest, I hate it when you do that."

"I wanna go to Hogwarts. Please, Papa? Please?" I begged, putting on my best puppy face.

"… Porqui?" A quizzical look crossed his face as he mulled the idea over in his mind.

"_Because _Ican make the boy who just won't die fall in love with me."

"And why would you want that?"

I sighed. Papa can be so slow. "To lure him to you, of course, Papa."

"Oh. Hmmm…." His eyes closed as he thought it over, Mama looking from him to me. "Fine." He eventually muttered.

"Yay!"

"But you'll have a difficult time convincing Severus." He smirked at me, thinking that Severus' answer will be a definite no. I let out a laugh, just a short laugh.

"Papa, you were the easy part. I have complete control over him. Now, I'm off to take a shower." I grinned like an idiot, flouncing off to my bathroom, giddy with the possibility of going to the school.

The dressing gown that adorned my body at the moment was Severus' favorite, and I knew that. I wore it on purpose, all the easier to convince him to give me exactly what I want. At the moment, I was waiting for him to finish putting on his silk black pajama pants (ALL his clothes are black… trust me, I know for a fact, right down to his black boxer shorts…)

"Dear, would you brush my hair?" I asked, using a sugary sweet voice again once his pants were up and tied.

"Sure, love. Anything for you." And he walked over, the pajama pants hanging loosely around his sculpted hips. He picked up my hairbrush with his right hand and began pulling it through my long, damp, straight hair, using the long, assiduous fingers of his left hand to massage my scalp gently as he brushed.

"Dear… I have a request… only you can get me what I want in the predicament I'm in at the moment…" I said, leaning into his hands.

"Yes, my love. As I said, anything for you."

"You'll regret saying that in a moment." I giggled.

"Why is that?" He queried.

"Because I'm about to ask you to get me into Hogwarts."  
>"No"<p>

"But you said-"

"Anything but THAT."

"But you didn't specify! And Papa already said yes."

"Your papa can kiss my-"

"Severus!" I turned to face him as he pulled the brush from my hair. "You know we need the boy. I'm the only one of us young enough to get close to him, since Draco screwed up a bit there!" I snapped. "And besides. Who controls where and when you sleep?"

"… You do…" He was hesitant to answer.

"Exactly. You know we need Harry, and you know I want to go to Hogwarts. Please, Sevvy. Please." I Begged him with my eyes, batting my eyelashes at him. I let out a sniffle to make him think I'm gonna cry.

"Olivia… Seriously?"

"Seriously…" I let out another well placed sniffle and a low whine at him.

"You- You-! Oh, you infuriating little girl, you're lucky I love you." He said, letting out a defeated sigh at me. I smirked triumphantly.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's an 'I'm gonna kill you.'"

"I love you too. Now… Seeing as I'm gonna be sleeping in dormitories all year, without you… We should probably make up for future lost time _now_…" And I pounced him.

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. But I wish I did, specifically so I could lay claim to one Monsieur Severus Snape. ANYWHO, constructive criticism only, NO FLAMERS OR YOU WILL BE EATED BY FLUFFY.**

**French to English translation:**

**Porqui= WHY**

**Oui= YES**

**Violette= Purple although for the purposes of this story, this is Olivia's real first name.**


End file.
